The Great Nyehehe
Tumblr - "The Great Nyehehe" |alias=*Nyeh *Immortal Warlock Lord *Various terms inappropriate for children |race= Human |gender=Male |age=55SI:7 Reports: "The Great Nyehehe" |height= Below Average |weight= Below Average |birthplace =Brill, Lordaeron |residence= Rat-Infested Hovel in the Cathedral Square, Stormwind City |guild= |affiliations=Independant Twilight's Hammer |alignment= |faction=Neutral |class=Immortal Warlock Lord? }} Harold J. Kathor, also known as "The Great Nyehehe" or simply "Nyehehe", is an unhinged man who claims to be an incredibly evil and powerful warlock lord. Biography Early life Harold J. Kathor was born and raised in Brill, and lived with his beloved wife, Clarice, a skilled hunter and trapper, and their young daughter Beatrice. He was a quiet and content man, who worked as a Librarian. Harold was knowledgeable and loved to read, especially to his wife, but never bothered with the arcane. Clarice was an efficient trapper, and good with her shot. Clarice’s aim was steady and true until the day the Scourge came. She took down many a ghoul before she fell, allegedly. Clarice’s heart no longer beats for Harold as quick as it did before, indeed it does not beat at all. But she walks, and she walks still in the gloomiest places the Lich King had once sent her. Gun at her side, Clarice haunts those posts still, but now by order of her Lady Sylvanas. Furious at and envious of the living, she erroneously blames Harold for surviving and leaving her to rot. Beatrice was, luckily, inducted into the Scarlet Crusader four months prior to the Scourge’s invasion by request of her “Uncle Braun”, Clarice’s brother and a well-known if not respected member of the Crusade. After the numerous losses the zealous order have been affected by, her current status remains unknown and requires further research. Descent into Madness On the day of the fall of Brill and perhaps all of Lordaeron as it once was, Harold was in Dalaran, picking up a few books on scripture and history, as well as one very heavy dictionary. Luckily for him, he had escaped death, or worse, undeath, for another day. When word of Brill’s downfall reached his irritated ears, he took the bottle harder than before. Harold stayed in Dalaran until the wine became too costly and the nights too restless. Harold wandered and drank until his funding had gone sour, we believe this to have happened at Lakeshire, Redridge. Several days later somewhere in Blackrock Mountain, Harold made a fatal mistake of accepting a group of robed figures’ invitation to what he believed to have been college fraternity lousy with alcohol. Harold had joined in a drunken state what is commonly referred to as the Twilight’s Hammer, forever damning him. Details seem to be hazy, but after serving and worshipping the Old God C’Thun for several years, and after a long pattern of sessions of torture upon his mind and body, Harold’s mental and physical states were deteriorating quickly. He found himself looking ten years older than he was, with tired eyes, a receding hairline, a slightly twisted left leg, a hunched back, and a handlebar moustache. After a bit of dangerous investigation, I had discovered that it seems he had either escaped from or been dejected from the cult along with an Orc shaman known as Guth’ruk Soulscar, but he doesn’t seem to be telling. Either way, separating from his former masters seemed to have had an even worse effect than being present. New information indicates that Guth’ruk has since rejoined the cult, if he had ever truly left. Further research is necessary Stumbling until he got to Stormwind, Harold started acting even more peculiar, laughing a strange "Nyehehe" laugh and calling the nearby Squirrels and Birds “mortals”. Forgetting his past and eventually his very name, Harold began referring himself as "Nyehehe" or, more likely, "The Great Nyehehe" out of his laugh. Harold reasoned to himself that he was repeating his name through his laugh, for he had forgotten it. It had made perfect sense to him in his mental state. The Great Nyehehe “The Great Nyehehe”, as he calls himself now, haunts the fine city’s streets and nooks, commonly laughing his boisterous and irritating laugh of “Nyehehe!!”, twirling his moustache slyly, glaring at others, grumbling about who knows what, disrupting the citizens of Stormwind’s tea times, plotting convoluted schemes that can only backfire, being spat upon by Death Knights, and losing what little sanity he has left. He no longer touches alcohol, likely due to some ounce of fear of his past. By all accounts he’s let on nothing that he consciously knows of his own past. Most see The Great Nyehehe as an insane fool to be attacked or ignored. While not at all far from the truth, few ever learn of his past or Harold and instead only know The Great Nyehehe's insanity. Physical appearance "The Great Nyehehe" is a frail, villainous man, and his physical body shows this. He seems to be around Fifty-five. Despite claims of perfection, his pale body and limbs are weak and malnourished, slightly unsightly to look upon for long. His back is hunched over and just barely crooked. Shoddily cloaking these features is a lilac robe with a turtle neck, like that of a novice mage or warlock, except it’s very shabby, incredibly tattered, ripped, and dirty, and more than a few apparent burn marks on it. His face is gaunt and recognizable. His nose is pointy and incredibly large, not unlike that of a Goblin’s. Underneath it lies a peculiarly well groomed, large handlebar moustache of nearly pitch black. Though his black-pupiled eyes are on a constant high alert, darting to and fro suspiciously, they are dull and have no shine. Underneath these sunken eyes lie a multitude of dark circles and bags. A few wrinkles lay above his long eyebrows, and above that a noticeably large patch lacking of hair. His mouth seemed to forever be petrified in a malicious grin or cursing snarl, almost always open. Personality and traits The Great Nyehehe is an incredibly arrogant and grumpy, homeless old madman with delusions of power, immortality, and a decent fashion sense. He considers himself an "Immortal Warlock Lord", a meaningless title of which he fabricated, and the most evil and powerful being in the universe. He enjoys committing dastardly deeds, twirling his moustache, cackling villainously, speaking solely in third person, and plotting to conquer the universe. He also loves the rats that he shares his grimy, little hovel with in the Cathedral Square. Trivia * The Great Nyehehe dislikes mortal food greatly and considers it above him, but enjoys garlic cloves and sauerkraut. It is unknown if he enjoys eating them simultaneously or not. * He considers arts and crafts the most evil and respectable of all mortal hobbies, particularly paper mache. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Warlock Category:Human Category:Neutral